untitled
by 97p904
Summary: postseries, yuuri trys to sneak back to erath but wolfram fallowed him!rated M for later lemon chapter! first ever fic so sorry if it sucks Hides behind computer chair
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou if I did wolfram would have his way goes to stop nose bleed**

Erath . . . Japan . . . Tokyo? . . . The shybuia household . . . the bathroom . . . the bathtub . . . the still water starts to move and make noise around the quiet room

As yuuri emerges from under the water as he returns from shin makuke.

"Finally" he says to himself "I got away from wolf and everybody for enough time to go back alone for once!" but right then as he was about to step out of the bath the water started to move agnie and a very pissed wolfram appeared "cheater!!"

He yelled at a very stunned and annoyed yuuri "how there you sneak off like that and not tell me your fiancé where your going and then say that your happy to be finally rid of me!" he yelled with rage and hurt in his voice. "First thing I can do whatever I want and I do not need to report it back to you and second I am not cheating on you for the thousand times!!! And I just said that because I just wanted for once to go back home alone!" yelled back a still little stunned yuuri.

"and now if you'll excuse me I have things I need to do" yuuri walked out of the bath and went to his room to change into dry clothes with a very hurt and angry wolfram right on his tracks.

"here you can where this until you go back" yuuri said while handing wolf with some clothes "you mean when we go back . . . cheater" "no when you go back like I said there's stuff I need to do here . . " "So I can go with you to do them . . . unless you're going to meet some girl behind my back! Than there is no reason why I can't go with you!" "I am not going to see some girl but you still cant come with me" this is getting really annoying all I want to do is go buy wolfram an engagement ring so I can propose to him properly! And he thinks am cheating! "And i am just supposed to take your word on it! Yeah right!" does he really think I am that dumb?! I mean what else am I supposed to think when he never tells me what his doing and now all this sneaking around!!! "You would if you really loved me!" yuuri yelled back all ready frustrated with where this conversion was going. " . . I . . I . . . how there you questeon my love! If anything that's even more reason for me to think that why!"

"Look wolf you can stay here and wait for me while I do what I need to . . . but . . . you are not coming with me!" I need to tell mom to take him somewhere so he won't follow me . . . but what will convince her without letting her know why? Interrupting his thoughts wolfram started to rant aggie about how his cheating on him and what a wimp he is . . . "I'm going downstairs to talk to Jennifer do . . . whatever . . ." and with that he left in the middle of wolframs rant witch made the blonde even more enraged

"T t thhh that **wimp!!!**" was heard throut the house if not the whole neborhood . . .

"So will you do it?" yuuri asked his mother with pleading eyes

"Of cures yuu-chan it will give me a chance to ask him more about the wedding dress" she answered with a huge (creepy) smile.

And just then wolfram walked into the kitchen and without even a warning got pulled out by a very happy Jennifer "come wolfy we have things we need to do!!"

"Is yuuri coming?" he asked still confused and surprised "no it's just us today"

That cheater so that's his plane! He knew I wouldn't really stay home . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in shine makuke . . .

"**Heka!? Heka?! …**" where did he go it's been two hours already!

"Günter" Günter turned to see a very annoyed gwendal look at him "ahh sorry gwendal I didn't know you where here I was just looking for yuuri heka . . . have you seen him?" "no but he did leave this" Günter took the note and read it out aloud "sorry Günter I went back to earth for a bit will have to study some other time and sorry for living all the work for gwendal ageni yours yuuri"

"Aaahhhh bad omen!!!" "Relax Günter" "how can you say that he went back there all alone! . . . what if some on kidnaps him and does all kinds of unthinkable stuff to him!!!????!!!" "first thing wipe that blood from your nose second you're the only one who** does** think of such unthinkable things and thread wolfram is missing to which means he most of flowed yuuri back to earth" does stupid kids avoiding anisina is hard enough without there going off whenever to do only Günter knows what! "But what if they fight!? Or worse what if they do some of those unthin . . . "Günter! Please they will be fine! Now I need to continue working so please leave" and even do gwendal was right Günter went on crying and bleeding his way out of the room . . .

In another part of the castle . . . "did you here that! He fallowed him to earth! I bet that they will finally do it there!" "No way lord von bielefelt wouldn't do it before the wedding and any way just because he fallowed the heka there doesn't mean that the heka loves him enough to do it or to get married!" "I think yuuri does love him I mean come on do you see how he looks at him all the time!!! And when he sees that lord von bielefelt loves him so much as to fwloe him to earth he will defntly marry him!"

"Girls your all right but it's a matter of time that's the question I say they will do some stuff while at earth but come back to get married and only then will they have sex! . . . if you want I am willing to put money on it what do you think?"

"Yes anisina-san!" all three said in unison and the bidding began!


End file.
